


"Maybe there is someone I love after all"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [35]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"Maybe there is someone I love after all"

When the arena stopped changing around us and we finally felt safe, we came to a halt. Breathing heavily because of the dash, I glanced at Johanna. She had risked her life to save me. Her eyes refused to meet with mine, perhaps because of the other people present. 

“You still think the alliance was stupid, Jo?” I asked her to claim her attention.

We briefly locked eyes, but she didn’t reply. The others might have noticed the tension between her and me, because they walked away with the excuse of exploring the area. 

Johanna still didn’t move, standing there motionless as her own elaborate breathing slowed down once she started recovering from the sprint. She was unusually quiet, and I knew something was wrong. I also had an idea of what it was.

“Are you hurt?” I asked her, looking her up and down searching for blood.

“No” Johanna finally spoke up, daring to look into my eyes.

“I thought you said every person to themselves” I reminded her, cocking an eyebrow. “Or did I imagine that?” 

“I did say it” Her voice was surprisingly low and timid.

“You did” I teased her, trying to get a reaction out of her. “But I thought you didn’t care about anyone other than yourself, that there was no one you loved. Why try to save me then?”

**“Maybe there is someone I love after all”** Her glance met with mine, but she didn’t linger.

Astonished that she actually admitted it, I froze in place. Johanna rolled her eyes at me, awkwardly crossing her arms. After a few seconds, I recovered.

“Thank you, Jo” I just said, going in for a hug. To my surprise, she hugged me too.

“Don’t get used to it” Johanna pushed me off her and pointed at me. “I still hate your guts”

“Sure you do” A smile tugged at my lips. “You hate everyone and love no one”

“We have more important things to worry about right now” She started walking, grabbing my arm and tugging at it. “Let’s try to stay alive” 


End file.
